Jeff the Killer VS Jane the Killer
by Victorthewaterman
Summary: Jeff the Killer finds out his little "Experiment" Jane wants to kill him
1. A little Threat

Well this is a bit weird, but someone's following me. I know right!? But the feeling that my death is close by is haunting me. I held tight to my knife, not even wanting to look at the fucking note. I have never been hunted before. This is a new feeling for me and I like it. It's going to be exciting to kill the person who wants to kill me! Though… If it's that sweet little girl, I might take even more pleasure in killing her. That fucking sweet bitch called Jane. Her pain, when I burned her, was so sexually invigorating that I wanted to fuck her right there and then, just to hear her scream over and over again. She was trying to rip off her clothes because the bleach was burning her so bad. Oh, damn she was hot. Oh the inevitable joke. I laughed so hard that day.

I picked up the note and opened it, the faint smell of rose and sandalwood being released when I unfolded the delicate paper. Oh, that smell. Her old perfume before she made me limp with her burned smell. I read it carefully. It said: _I want to meet you in the park at 3:00 see you there, my sweet darling._ It wasn't carefully written, like she used to write her notes, but scrawled, as if every letter pained her. Oh, that got my heart racing. That meant her fingers were still burned. Good for me. Bad for her. I wonder if she still has that mask I have her. I like that bitch's pain. I just imagine her face while she writes this note. She must have been so pissed at me, but it just made me laugh. I crumpled up the note and threw it away, walking out of the decrepit place to the park. It was 1:00, but I needed the air. I pulled up the hood of my bloodstained hoodie up and walked into the sun. I hate the fucking piece of shit called the sun. It hurts my lidless eyes. I hid in dark alleys on my way to the park. It was empty. I stood there, trying hard not to rub my stinging eyes.

It was nearly four before Jane showed up. Oh, beauty will never suit her. Her long black dress is covered in holes and scratches, not like I had left it for her. The mask was covered in dry blood, dark against the whiteness. Fuck her. I crossed my arms, making sure she would see my knife. I could see hers, not so bloody as mine, but still bloody.

"Found my roses in the trash."

Jane giggled and raised a gloved hand to cover her mask's lips "My nurse threw them out."

I made an unbelieving noise in the back of my throat and tried to smirk. Jane made a disgusted noise, so I guess my smile wasn't pretty for her. Good, because I don't fucking care what that ungrateful bitch thinks. I like my smile.

"I like my mask." Her voice was unbelievably sweet, and nice. Yuck. She touched her mask again, the lace of her gloves scraping against the dried blood on it. I was really, really pissed off at this bitch. She ruined my gift. "By the way, Jeff, today you won't die."


	2. A little Mistake

I sat down and frowned at my hands. Fucking Jane. I seriously hate her shit. I snarled at her note and threw it into the trash, but not before shredding it into a thousand million little pieces. Hate hate hate hate hate Jane.

"FUCK HER!" I screamed, kicking my table. It skidded a few inches back, so I stabbed it. Such a natural motion that it didn't make me feel better. I kicked at the assortment of kid toys around me. Bloodstained, ragged and ripped. I couldn't stab them. They wouldn't bleed.

"Need adrenalin." I said, clenching my knife. I walked out of the condemned building, and down the dark streets.

I looked into the window of a house. The lights were on and a pretty little family was having dinner. The mother, the father, a young boy and a teenage girl. Pretty with doe-brown eyes and dark blonde hair. Blood pumped through my veins at the thought of a red smile on her face. They couldn't see me. My hood was up and it covered my face. It was raining and I could feel every cold drop on my back. The family was having such a good time, I couldn't wait to interrupt it. I sneaked into the living room window and I couldn't stop the giddy laugh that escaped my throat. I heard the family stop talking and the father told his son to go and check what was in the living room. I pulled out my knife and stood in the middle of the room, my back to the kid. He walked in and turned on the light and I pushed back my hood. OH, I just love theatrics. The kid screams and I turn around quickly and grab him stabbing him quickly, blood spraying my already bloody hoodie. I turned off the light and carved the smile onto him face. Sloppy sloppy sloppy sloppy. AAAARG! The father runs in and I take a bit more time with him, carving the smile first and enjoying his loud pained screams, before stabbing him quick and fast in both his eyes. Shivers of pleasure run down my spine and I hear the mother and that yummy little girl run upstairs. I walk out of the living room, listening to the slow dripping of the blood from my knife and the sad and frightened sobbing from upstairs. NOT the time for a stiffy. Seriously. No, no no no. Ah, fuck it. I looked through every room before I laughed my awesomely sexy laugh.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." My singsong-y voice made the sobs go harder and I grinned, kicking open the door. The mother screamed and the girl ran into the closet. I licked my teeth and attacked the stunned woman.

"I'm Jeff. Nice to meet you." I said, stretching out my hand, and when she didn't shake it I stabbed her in the leg. She screamed and I snarled "I SAID 'NICE TO MEET YOU!'"

She whimpered out a frightened "Hello…" and she gripped her leg. I laughed and stabbed her repeatedly in the abdomen, my hand getting coated in blood. Her screams were reduced into gurgles when she died. I stood up and pushed my hair back before I walked into the large closet. I heard her scared breaths and I started stabbing through clothes until I hit something. I fucking stabbed her in the fucking head. BITCH! Why!? WHY ME!? I threw a hissy fit while she bled out on the floor. I took back my knife and grab the bottle of acetone on the top of the bureau and threw it on her body. I lit a match and threw it on her inert body. The fire roared high, burning the clothes. I ran out of the house before it burned down. FUCKING JANE! She threw me off my game. AAAARGG!


	3. A little Bit of Advice

Don't be mad at me, but Eyeless Jack seemed to be like the only friend that Jeff can relate to, so I included him in this chapter to give Jeff advice.

* * *

I was sitting in my half-broken chair. I HATE HER! I want to fucking kill her, that bitch! I was throwing a hissy fit, kicking up my legs and flailing my arms. I'd never been so unusually stupid! I STABBED the girl in the HEAD! WHYYYYYY! I WANTED TO TEAR OUT MY HAIR! And I really, _really, _didn't like the fact that I let Jane get in my head. I tried to pout and stood up, pacing up and down my "studio" with my arms crossed. _Fuck you, Jane_, I thought, _I HOPE YOU ROT! _I threw my knife and it hit something with a squishy, wet thump. Probably a stray dog or something.

"You just… AAAAAAAARG!"

Ah, fucking hell. I knew that voice. "Hey, Jack."

"You stupid idiot! You took away my tidbit!" Jack dropped the half-eaten something on the floor, and pulled down his mask to cover his mouth. I pulled my knife out of what seemed to be a mangled liver and handed the bloody organ back to him but he waved it away with a disgusted sound. I shrugged and wiped my knife on my hoodie, while Jack looked forlornly at his "tidbit".

"What are you doing here, Jackie?" I said, making my best baby voice. Jack turned to look at me, and, judging by the angle of his head tilt, he was looking at me with a "seriously" face. I laughed and then stopped quickly with his answer.

"Jane sent me a letter." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't believe that you'd risk your life to talk to her. Jesus, Jeff!" I could imagine the exasperated face he was giving me, so I turned my back to him.

"So what if I did? None of your business." I crossed my arms and looked over my shoulder. "Augh, JACK!"

The muffled smacks and chewing sounds had been him finishing his "delicious" piece of liver. He dropped it and grinned at me with bloody sharp teeth before pulling down his mask "Sorry, Jeff, but I don't leave something I want so easily."

That had given me an idea. I'LL TAKE BACK WHAT I CREATED! I laughed maniacally and hugged Jack briefly before running down the corridor to the exit.

"DOES THAT MEAN I CAN FINISH MY SNACK HERE!?" Jack shouted after me. I shouted back in assent and I heard his smack his lips in delight before hearing sounds of pleasure and gnashing teeth. I couldn't stop running down the empty street to the park.

_Jane,_

_I know we have fallen out as friends, but I would love to talk to you again. Meet me at the burned down house near the park. I would love for you and I to have a nice little spree together._

_With lots and lots of (not) love,_

_Jeff._

I nailed it to a tree deep in the park's forest, where we had met and I smiled wider. She liked to walk in the park. She'd find my note. I was sure of it. Besides, I had written it in Jack's liver's blood, so it reeked of half-eaten raw meat.

When I went back to the warehouse, I thanked Jack, but he needed to go. I waved him off as he trailed little pieces of raw meat down the street. I would love to hear Jane scream again.


	4. A little Death

I couldn't stop chuckling, I was so excited. I stroked my knife which was hidden in my hoodie pocket. I stood next to the burned ruins of the house where I stabbed the girl. I saw her walking down the street, wearing different clothes than last time. Great. She had apparently trashed the dress I had to so painstakingly steal from a shop and replaced it with more modern black clothes. FUCK YOU JANE! I really really needed to stab something… Her fucking face would be something to stab!

"I got your disgusting stupid note. What the fuck did you write it with?"

"With your fucking cunt blood, bitch!"

Jane looked at me with what I guess was disgust and anger. I HATE PEOPLE WITH MASKS! Jack's stupid little mask has irritated me for as long as I've known him! AND NOW THIS BITCH!

"You're a huge dick!"

"You'd know."

"What?"

"Well, when someone loves someone, but she's passed out, it's something called unsolicited sex."

"YOU FUCKER!"

I laughed as she squealed in disgust. God, gullible, anyone? I patted her masked cheek and chuckled when she winced "Does it huit, pwetty baby? Does it huit when Jeffy-weffy pats hew wittle cheek?"

* * *

She slapped me.

* * *

SHE ACTUALLY SLAPPED ME! I slapped her back, the force of the blow making something underneath her mask squelch wetly. I shirked back, trying to hold down the bile that rose thickly up my throat.

"Wanna see what you "created" Jeff?" Her hood was up, but her mask… She had taken it off. Oh, God, what the fuck's this feeling? It grips me horribly, laying low in my stomach… Oh, God… I don't like this…

* * *

I'm scared.

* * *

I whipped out my knife, cutting her withered brown cheek. She retaliated with a sharp cut on my arm. I snarled and slashed my knife across her chest, but she dodged it easily. The sun was setting quickly, the darkness helping my eyesight. I tried to run but a sharp pain crossed my back.

* * *

She had stabbed me.

* * *

I'd only seen my blood once before, when I made myself smile. Now it shone wetly on the knife.

* * *

My blood's beautiful…

* * *

When Jeff fell, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. He was dead. I was free. I pulled out my knife and cleaned it, before walking away.

* * *

I walked up to the inert body "Fuck, Jeff. I told you not to go after her." I reached down and touched his hair, sighing sadly. I was making to walk off when a low moan made me stop. I knew it.

* * *

I took him to the warehouse, looking at his wound. Stupid Jane only pierced a lung. I helped him as much as I could.

Life, Revenge, and Blood will be Yours, Jeff.

My love…


End file.
